Shaolin Rogue(2017)
(Don't you dare touch this fucking page if you can't add anything meaningful to it) Shaolin Rogue was a mark III Chinese jaeger. Primarily operating out of the Hong Kong Shatterdome, it was tasked with defending the Chinese coastline from kaiju attack until its destruction in late 2024, lowering the number of jaegers remaining to 5. History Early Combat History Shaolin Rogue was launched on April 5, 2017 as the third mark III jaeger. It was assigned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome and went on to guard the South China Sea and the Vietnamese coastline. Forming the "Chinese Trio" with Crimson Typhoon and Horizon Brave until the latter's destruction in early 2021. Reisu - 1/12/2020 At the end of a third week since its breach, the Category IV kaiju Reisu dispatched an impetuous Lucky Seven, the Mk.1 collapsing downwards like a sack of potatoes following a calamitous right hook flattens her conn-pod. The blazing sirens of an impending evacuation echoed in the background; the devilish drumming captivated the kaiju onwards to its steadfast progression towards Oahu. Reisu skimmed in and out of the PPDC's radiolocation network, traversing the narrow oceanic waterway dividing the reefs of Maui and Oahu in merely four hours; the kaiju frequently made high-propulsion plunges towards the seabed and just as promptly surfaced to elude the PPDC scanners. The PPDC consumes the rest of its finances from the Mk.III program toward Shaolin, sufficient to supply the entire archipelago for four weeks to configure Shaolin with one immediate upgrade to its lance. They intensified the tip, supplemented maglev aid towards the grasping stem, any development they could've assembled with their dwindling resources, they did. With the people of Hawaii half-starved and fatigued of the forthcoming kaiju threat, the PPDC held on to their conclusive Mk.III jaeger. Both Pham and Tran acknowledged the immense obligation installed on them. As the devilish sirens proceeded to trumpet out their emergency warnings and Lucky's closing fires evanesced into the midnight sky, the kaiju slogged within the swampy bog that once identified where the Kaokonahua' river's original route ran, the riverbed having desiccated beneath the overwhelming temperature discharged from its body mass. The moon's illuminating glare glistened dazzlingly, clarifying the swampland in and the colossal dam that entrenched the kaiju between the boggy mire and the blaring evacuation sirens of Honolulu. Suddenly, the kaiju froze. A sibilance, the thud of something, plus a gleaming will o'wisp dancing through the night alerted its senses, an energy grenade, all aflame with the superheated plasma that lolled within its nucleus crackled as it rolled throughout the jungle floor. The grenade detonated thirty yards from the kaiju and arranged the undivided quagmire into a brushland fire. Excruciating globs of heated plasma fastened onto the dazed kaiju's delicate, corpulent hide; cremating deep into the vesicles which overlaid the epidermis and reducing them into nothing more than a charred husk. Reisu shrieked as the plasma acidified more profound into its dermis; the calamitous gloop monopolizing away at its soft silicone skin. More and more grenades wheeled off the bed of damp leaves overlaying the forest floor, their outbursts and consequent payloads holstering themselves on the exposed back of the kaiju, continuously siphoning into the cavities already branded into by the first shell. Reisu bolted perpendicular towards the source of the grenades, as continous globs of the superheated tar-like matter continued to downpour like an oxidized tempest throughout the smoldered swamp. Dark soot billowing from the discharges and kaiju blue streams that crystallized throughout its eyesockets significantly inhibited the kaiju's motor abilities, directing it to collide with the peripheral trees and crags that bordered the rivulet. The grenade launcher failed after a seventh shot, the barrel assemblage gave away, and the loaded munitions tumbled down onto the hard concrete surface of the dam Shaolin positioned itself on, the balls of molten plasma rolling away in unison towards the control tower. Reisu had mere moments for an anguished scream as the seventh grenade detonated overs its chest, shattering plasma and covering the kaiju's midsection with the napalm-Esque substance. The once impressive skin markings and horns that patterned the kaiju's chest region galvanized under the intensity of the heat overlaying them. The kaiju never once haltered its advance, even as Shaolin's rifle fire leveled leaves around it. It dodged and twisted into contorted shapes, making itself a much more difficult target. One ray took the kaiju in the leg, and it gave out an intense scream of pure torment as the shock effortlessly macerated through its tendons and contorted the appendages that affixed them. Still, the kaiju dug its colossal nails onto the dam and prepared its steady crawl up the dam. A hailstorm of electronically magnified pellets drenched down on it, the bullets harmlessly rebounding off the ironclad segments laminating the kaiju's forefeet. Now with the Category II just an arm's reach towards the summit of the dam, where the river had created an extensive, deep excavation pool, Shaolin descended onto the lumbering Reisu comparable to a rabid cat, mangling apart appendages and hauling aloof masses of tissue with her heavy lance. Reisu took deep gashing wounds, a moiety of it's armored face was dangling from what used to be a maxilla; and it's windpipe split open amidst a big blue simper, but Shaolin was no equivalent to the physically superior kaiju, and it's the product of a moment that the jaeger persevered from nosediving off the dam. Shaolin contrived to get a clutch onto the dam once again and witnessed the kaiju sprawled only a few hundred feet away from it, near the centercom along with the bundle of grenades only a confined stretch away. Too good of an opportunity to waste, the Chinese jaeger discharged well-placed shots at every crucial surviving grenade. The combatants watched them inflame, both met one another's eyesight as cyan glitters of plasma crackled like fiendish firecrackers within the air. Reisu plunged straight within the dingy blackwater and Shaolin clasped to the side of the ditch, she kept securely as a plasmetically intensified mushroom cloud galvanized through the open wastelands. Pulsing blue volts of electricity spiraled encompassing the funnel, and the intense superheated shockwave cremated the nearby wildlife. The detonation tore through the compacted concrete quilting the dam, with high-speed wind blasts uplifting nearby vegetation and depressing the surrounding jungle. Hundreds of tonnes of limewater withdrew and redirected into a waterspout, and just as quickly came toppling down toward the charred forest floor. Millions of gallons of the milk water drenched from the quarry like rogue swells, asphyxiating the forest fire and inundating the withered creek. Reisu swam and swam but the draining pool's haul was too overpowering even for it; the kaiju descended down the demolished dam and into a mire where splintered ferroconcrete and outshoots of metal unabatingly anticipated its arrival. After the water emptied out, shredded masses of tissue and minced glands comprise the only pieces roughly recognizable about the kaiju, alongside osseins displaced blank of flesh wafting throughout the basin of the ravaged dam. Maelstrom - 11/06/2022 Maelstrom attacked St. Lawrence Island on November 6, 2022. Coyote Tango’s valiant struggles to subjugate the beast ceased in trivial when Maelstrom's spear-tipped tentacles penetrate her reactor installation. The Mk.I melted down an hour following, killing both Tunaris and spoiling the waterways of St. Lawrence. Although Nova and Shaolin Rogue reported shortly after Coyote's meltdown, both had to catch a circuit throughout the bar to evade unrestricted radiation exposure. Shaolin‘s more qualified Rangers took the point, redirecting Maelstrom’s preoccupation with a lance throw while requesting Nova to haunch it from the 3 o’clock. Maelstrom effortlessly grasped the lance and hurled it back at the advancing Mk.IV, who hastily rebuked it with her swords. Sensing the kaiju’s distraction, Shaolin tackled it onto a ridge and started hammering at its face. Nevertheless, the Chinese were incapable to capture a clear shot due to Maelstrom’s flailing appendages, three of which bound down their jaeger and began compressing her armor. Moments before structural breakdown, Nova hacked off all three tentacles with a maglev-assisted blade twirl. She then dipped under another hurricane of tentacles and embedded her sword deep within Maelstrom’s abdomen. Shaolin’s rear jets emitted in flames as she plunged forward, tackling Maelstrom in midair just as Nova executed a German suplex. The kaiju was sent plunging down the hill by the jaegers’ combined attack, only to get skewered by Shaolin’s lance once it had rectified itself. Nova slid down the hill and used her momentum to pivot 180 degrees, truncating Maelstrom’s legs from underneath it with a broad reverse-grip slash. The Mk.IV then lodged both longswords deep within her opponent’s shoulders while Shaolin delivered the killing blow: a steam-powered lance thrust at point-blank range. Nuo - 6/24/2024 Shaolin's third skirmish would slate her against the category IV kaiju, Nuo, on the waning dawn of June 24, 2024. Features Shaolin Rogue was prioritized as a "defensive marksman" esque-jaeger, it's bristling display of plasma-based weapons surpassing the charts on cauterizing abiltiies. These abilities construed to an effective WIP Strength WIP Armor WIP Speed WIP Armament WIP Category:Jaegers Category:Mark III